


Venom Is Horny

by kenchang



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: I think the title pretty much gives it away.





	Venom Is Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

News reporter, Eddie Brock glumly stares at the menu of yet another five-star restaurant. He doesn't even know how to pronounce the names of half of the dishes. He does know that he can only barely afford them. This is his fourth date with the beautiful socialite, Jenny Goldblum. Every time, she chooses an expensive restaurant, and not once has she offered to foot the bill.

"She better be a phenomenal fuck," Venom, the voice in Eddie's head, gripes. "With what we've already spent on the entitled bitch, her pussy had better taste like ambrosia."

Eddie turns his head away from his date and mutters, "Shut the fuck up."

"Eddie?", Jenny calls. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Uh, no," Eddie answers.

"I notice you do that a lot. Talk to yourself. I think it's cute."

Eddie chuckles in response then jokingly adds, "Would you excuse me for a sec? Just gotta go to the men's room and talk to myself a little more."

#

After making sure that the men's room is empty, Eddie locks the door and faces the mirror. Except instead of himself, the image of a frightening creature, nearly featureless save for a pair of unusually shaped eyes, a large maw with rows of razor sharp teeth, and skin as black as oil, stares back at him.

"What are you doing?", Eddie asks Venom. "You're ruining my game."

"We haven't gotten laid in a long time!", Venom snarls. "Time to face facts, Eddie. You've got no game."

"Oh, I've got game," Eddie insists, pointing at the door. "I'm dating a hot party girl!"

"You mean you're spending on one. And getting nothing in return. Maybe the problem is your choice in women. We're better off with Wanda."

"W-Wanda? The hooker that lives in our building? We can't afford to pay for sex. We can barely pay our rent-"

"With the money we've already spent on Jenny, we could have had four hookers!"

"Fine, Casanova. What's your game plan?"

"Simple. We're bigger than her. We're stronger than her. We drag her out the back and fuck her behind the Dumpster."

Eddie shuts his eyes tight and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This? This is your game plan, Venom? Rape?"

"Well, why not? I can grow tentacles. We can do her like in that movie we saw last night."

"Alright," Eddie begins, embarrassed, "That was an accident. I was searching for the news report about the baby octopus a doctor found in a girl's stomach."

"The movie was an hour and a half. That's plenty of time to figure out that you were watching the wrong video."

"OK, new rule. We don't do tentacle rape. EVER."

"Fine. Let's just jack off like normal, healthy people do."

"No jacking off either. I am not comfortable with a symbiote stroking my goddamn dick."

"It's not just your goddamn dick anymore. It's our goddamn dick. And I am at a point where I don't care who strokes our goddamn dick, as long as someone strokes our goddamn dick!"

#

After dinner, in her car, Eddie says, "Hey, this isn't the way to your penthouse."

"No," Jenny purrs suggestively, placing a hand on his thigh. "We're going someplace nobody knows us."

"Oh, yea," Venom drawls. "About fucking time."

And Eddie has to stop himself from laughing at the comment.

#

In a shady motel room, Jenny and Eddie kiss passionately. She shoves him down on the worn-out bed with the creaky bedsprings, climbs on top of him, and begins kissing him some more.

"Wait," Venom suddenly says. "Something does not feel right."

Eddie ignores him.

Jenny produces a pair of handcuffs and purrs, "I hope you don't mind getting kinky."

"No, no," Eddie answers excitedly. "I like kinky."

"Do not let her cuff us, Eddie!", Venom warns him.

Eddie ignores him again. After Jenny shackles his wrist to the bedpost, she abruptly points a handgun at his face. Eddie stares at the barrel of the gun in quiet shock and confusion.

"What did I just fucking tell you?", Venom grumbles.

"Shut the fuck up," Eddie grumbles back.

"We didn't just meet in that party by accident, Brock," Jenny explains. "And my name isn't Jenny Goldblum. It's Jenny Neil!"

Eddie just silently stares back for a few seconds, then says, "OK, you just made a dramatic pause. So I guess that name's supposed to mean something to me."

The woman becomes furious, and she angrily shakes the gun in her captive's face, as she screams, "You ruined my father!"

"I've ruined the lives of a lot of people. Mostly crooked businessmen and dirty politicians. I suppose I'd remember your father better if all the blood hadn't gone to my penis."

Jenny laughs bitterly. "Oh, that was all part of the plan, Brock. Get you so frustrated that you'd let your guard down. Plus I had a real kick out of watching you squirm every time a waiter handed you the bill."

"I know I'm bad," Venom mumbles. "But this woman is positively evil!"

"Alright, I admit it. You got me. I let my guard down," Eddie tells Jenny. "But see, he never did. He's always on his guard."

Jenny frowns and asks, "Who?"

Then, to her surprise, Eddie answers with two voices, "VENOM."

Suddenly, a black oily substance covers Eddie's entire body. He also grows in size. His wrist has become so thick that it snaps the handcuffs apart.

As the horrific creature slowly rises from the bed, Jenny panics and starts shooting at it. But the bullets do no damage. Venom grabs her wrist and crushes it! The woman cries out in pain, as the weapon falls from her hand.

"What do you say, Eddie? Do we tentacle rape her now?", Venom asks menacingly.

"Nah," Eddie answers. "I have another appetite in mind."

Venom's jaws open inhumanly wide. Jenny screams in fear, but only for a few seconds before the monster bites her entire head off and eats it. Her headless form falls on the floor. Venom transforms back into Eddie Brock, and he begins rummaging in his victim's purse.

"What are you doing?", Venom asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?", Eddie answers. "I'm robbing her."

"To make this look like a robbery? What robber bites his victim's head off?"

"No. We need her cash."

"For what?"

#

The sexy, young woman with the long, dark, frizzy hair answers her door, wondering who it would be this late at night. When she recognizes her neighbor, she warmly smiles at him and says, "Hey, Eddie. What's up?"

Eddie greets her back, "Hey, Wanda."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
